


Sorry, Intelligence Is Unavailable~

by C_A_T_M



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oblivious, Stupidity, Ten being a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: Upon seeing someone beautiful, one would think that they would do everything in their power to talk and converse with them, not... Run away.





	Sorry, Intelligence Is Unavailable~

**Author's Note:**

> Italics during speech is Mnadarin

The flat was calm, peaceful with no neighbours shouting or yelling, nor could she hear anything else that suggested a mishap. She relaxed against the sofa, a soft exhale punctuating the stillness of the air. 

Something was wrong. 

It wasn't her roommate, no, Siyeon was too busy doing whatever in her room (more than likely on a call with her girlfriend for the millionth time) to be messing around. 

So what _was_ it? What was the reason behind this nagging feeling that just seemed to be growing and growing?

There was one thing she hadn't checked, an email notification that had come when she had just woken up and was too lazy to read it. That laziness resulted in her pressing clear all and throwing her head back into the pillows, eyes closing instantly as she caught an additional forty winks. 

Quickly swiping and pressing on the emails, She was entirely unprepared for the bullshit staring her in the face. 

'A reminder that the class has been rescheduled from 10am to 8am, sorry for any inconvenience - Professor Choi (sent from iphone)'

"Of course," She half groaned half screamed, "fucking Professor Choi." Her friends had warned her about this particular teacher, stating that he was a pain in the arse to deal with and liked to reschedule and change the classes whenever he felt like it. 

Of course with her being her, she hadn't taken any of these warning seriously and brushed them off. Joke was on her now.

She threw her phone onto the sofa, staring out of the window like she was in a dramatic and sad music video (even if it did nothing, it did help elevate the irritation a little.)

Just at that moment, Siyeon decided that she would like to end her conversation and sauntered into the living room, sitting down on her phone and making a show of doing so. 

"Really?" Siyeon ignored her stare. 

"Your phone is uncomfortable, you should get a different case," She said, shifting a little but refusing to fully get up off of the mobile - god was she annoying. "I heard Mr C's name. Did he reschedule?"

She nodded and Siyeon gave her a pity nod that soon transformed into a gloating smirk. "From when?"

"10am to 8," At this, Siyeon burst into laughter and she heavily resisted the urge to pounce. 

"That sucks for you," She scowled at her roommate, really not appreciating the poking at her misery. "Loser."

"Shut up, why are you my roommate again?" It was a rhetorical question yet Siyeon answered anyway.

"Because you thought I was cute and quiet," Tongue sticking out, she almost had to physically hold her hand down to stop herself from grabbing Siyeon by the ears. 

The first time that she had seen her, the girl was meek and a person of few words, someone she thought she could get along with easily and not squabble with. Apparently, that stage only lasted about five minutes after moving in because Siyeon was one loud and tenacious girl. It wasn't the she was annoying, as she would be a hypocrite to be pointing that out, more so that she liked to push her out of her comfort zone a lot.

"So what if I did? You're nothing like that now," she grunted almost bitterly before laughing a second later. "I'm going to box him."

"You really should, I'll pay you in cash."

"Fucking sold, he's catching fists tomorrow," 

Siyeon smiled, the same smile she had seen the day they'd met. "Pleasure doing business with you."

She moved herself so she was sitting beside her, reaching under her bum to grab the phone and pull it out before Siyeon could even think of protesting. "I don't understand, it's the start of the new term and they already want to annoy us." 

Bright screen blinding, she was barely able to turn it down before it was snatched again, shoved between the sofa cushions. "I have something that might cheer you up, some new guys are joining this term and you're one lonely bitch if I've ever seen one."

"…Rude but true," but that didn't mean she had to vocalise it, "and by guys, I hope you mean both men and women."

Pressing a hand to her chest, Siyeon at least had the gall to look offended. "What do you take me for?" The phone was shoved under her nose, various screenshots of random Instagrams saved. "Look through them."

The device was light in her hands, the aesthetics of the instagram page of someone named 'Chungha' jumping out at you in an instant. Chungha was beautiful, her blonde hair framing her face and accentuating her ridiculously symmetrical face. Swiping, she landed on another page for 'hwanwoong', this person a little on the shorter side yet cute nonetheless. 

Why were there so many cute people going to her university when she was socially inept?

"They're all so stunning, wow."

"You never know," Siyeon smiled, leaning on her shoulder and resting her head on it - if she didn't have a girlfriend already then she surely would have had a crush on her roommate. "Maybe you'll find someone this term."

She hummed, staring at a picture of Kyubin and Junji together, their lips quirked upwards and peace signs thrown haphazardly even with the needlessly bright lights that bathed them in hues of blue. They looked the spitting image of happiness and freedom. 

"Maybe I will."

* * *

When she had arrived at the university, it was with a smoothie in her hand and an ill will towards the annoying professor that she would have to see two hours earlier than expected. Gravel crunched underfoot and she wondered why there was salt on the roads when snow had yet to rear its head. 

Strawberry and mango covered her tongue, concoction hidden away in a coffee cup as the shop had regrettably run out of their normal smoothie cups. 

She had fully expected to be sitting alone for the twenty minutes before the class started as no one she knew was there yet. However, she had proven herself wrong when a familiar figure popped up in the distance, sitting on one of the benches with earphones in. 

With stealth that she shouldn't have possessed at nearly 8 in the morning, she rushed behind them and slung an arm around their shoulders. 

"What the f- oh it's you," Ten jumped under her hold, only relaxing then he realised that it was someone he knew. Grimacing, he picked up her arm with an expression of disgust between his forefinger and thumb before he threw it away from him. "I don't know you like that."

"Not what you said when you asked to suck my dick last night," She responded, squeezing his shoulder affectionately as she sat. "Did you get done over by Choi too?"

He nodded, grimacing a little. "Give me some," Snatching the cup before she could tell him what it contained, she decided to keep her mouth shut. It was thoroughly entertaining to watch his facial features contort into an expression of disgust, screwing up his eyes and gritting his teeth. "That's vile, what the hell is that?" 

"Fruit smoothie," Sticking his fingers down his throat and miming gagging, she nailed him with her own look of disgust. 

He really was as daft as he was handsome, it made her wonder why he was still single before she remembered that he was still hungry up on his 'ex'.

Speaking of his ex… 

"How's Jooheonie?"

Ten's stare was withering, like he was attempting to send her six feet under with his gaze alone. It would have worked had it not been so early. 

"Are you sure you're not dating him? Go ask him yourself since you're so bothered." She only laughed at his response, knowing that it was all in jest. 

"No, they're not because you're still head over heels for him," An additional voice cut in and they looked over to see Kun walking, a smug smile on his lips. Ten mimed gagging again.

"Look, grandpa is here," Ten commented, earning a dirty look from Kun who sat beside her, making a point of ignoring his comment.

"How are you, Kunkun?" Shrugging, he spoke a 'so and so' before a grin lit up his handsome face, dimples showing ever so slightly and nearly making her cool - though she refrained herself from doing so.

Glancing down at his phone, Ten peered over his shoulder at the texts on screen. 

"Is that the new student?" 

Pulling a face, she too looked over Kun's shoulder, though she failed to understand any of the chinese characters on screen. "New student? Who the hell is that?" 

Both boys stared at her like she was the idiot in the group (which she was). Slowly, Ten pointed to the screen and at the group chat message that Kun had sent out. 'The new chinese student is coming tomorrow,' it read and she blanked. Had she even received that message?

Somehow sensing her answer beforehand, Kun gestured to the timestamp. "We sent it yesterday and it said you read it."

"Oh, I probably didn't see it because I pressed clear all, whoops," Kun wasn't even able to lightly scold her before he was squinting and looking at something behind her. "Don't you have your glasses?"

"That's him," Turning around, she realised that the tiny spec in the distance was the supposed new student that they were talking about. "See?"

"Not really," Both she and Ten said in sync, narrowing their eyes until the spec formed a blob and then gradually a waving figure heading towards them.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting, the man of the hour made himself known, jogging up to the group and smiling. It was in that moment that she felt herself go completely braindead, all her brain cells simultaneously deciding to shut down and leave her floundering for breath.

He was handsome in _every_sense of the word. Each of his features seemed like they had been hand sculpted by god themselves, detailed with a sharpness that made whoever was looking down a double take before taking it in. His cheekbones were high and sharp, fellinesque brown eyes perfectly complimenting them. Muddy chocolate coloured hair topped it all off, fringe flopping prettily in front of his hues and framing his visage. 

Though he was a little on the smaller side, probably around the same height as Ten, she found it endlessly endearing. 

Call it a shock at first sight, if you will.

Lips tugged into a shy yet stunning grin his skin glowing under the morning sun, he offered another quick wave."Sorry I'm late, Kun-ge. I got a little lost."

'A voice like honey too?' She thought, 'what else was he blessed with?'

Waving away his concerns, Kun was quick to hit him with the reassuring simper he was famous for. "It's okay, you're here now. Dejun, this is Ten and (y/n)."

'Dejun' finally regarded the two on the bench and it took all of her brain power to muster a smile that didn't resemble a scowl. "Hi!"

Ten mobilised himself first, resting his head on the palms of his hands. If you looked hard enough, you could clearly see the mischievous sheen in his eyes. "I'm (y/n), good to finally see you." 

To Dejun's credit, he hardly looked phased. Instead he nodded and looked at her finally making eye contact and frying the remainder of her sanity. "You're Ten then? It's really nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," Thanking every deity she could think of that she hadn't messed up her words, her spirits weren't even dampened by Kun's look of annoyance that was spearing into them.

However, no matter how evil the eye was, Kun was no snitch and they knew that he would play along regardless of how immensely daft and childish he thought it was. (It was his fault for introducing in that manner too.)

Dejun shuffled, coal black trainers scuffling against the cemented floor as he looked at his watch. "Do any of you guys have an 8am class?"

"Yeah, why?" Ten asked quizzically, brows creasing.

"It's just turned 5 past 8," He informed and they both jumped up, eerily identical expressions of panic on both of their faces. Grabbing her wrist, Ten spoke a rushed goodbye before dragging her away.

"Bye Kun, Dejun!" She managed before they joined the scenery, forms blurring with the background. "What's your rush, since when have you cared about being late?" 

Tutting, he continued to rush. "Choi is a nightmare, he'll make you sit right in front of his face if you come in late. I can tell you he isn't the most beautiful person ever." That made her speed up too. 

"Oh crap, move then," She glanced one more time over her shoulder, praying that she wouldn't have to sit awkwardly in front of her teacher. 

"I'll kill you," He hissed.

"Not before Choi, you won't."

And she was right. Unfortunately, it seemed like both their prayers had already been used up by the time they reached the class and they were made to sit uncomfortably close to the devil's own lecturer.

God could apparently only perform one miracle per day. 

* * *

Ten: From now on my name is (y/n) thanks to Kun being unable to introduce people properly

Kun: I hate you

Ten: Everyone only call me (y/n) and call her Ten

Ten: Let's see how long we can keep this gag running laid ease and gentle mints

MC: You're an idiot

MC: But yes 

MC: Henceforth thou shalt only refer to me as Ten

Kun: I hate you too

MC: Love you Kunkun

Winwin: I hate you seconded

Ten: :*

Placing her phone back on the table, music played in her ears as she chewed on the end of her pen, looking over the material that was required for the course. Even if highlighting and memorising equations was the last thing she'd rather be doing, it was something she had to force herself to do. 

At least she had an array of pretty highlighters available to make the nonsense slightly bearable to look at. 

The university library was quiet, no noise save for the occasional sounds of paper and shuffling feet of her fellow dejected students. So immersed in her act of chewing a pen lid and highlighting my points, she didn't notice the figure at her table until the shadow blocked the light. 

Looking up, ready to politely tell the person to move the hell out of the way, her mouth went dry and the music was drowned out by the sound of blood rushing past her ears.

In front of her, the lights shining a halo around his head, stood Dejun. He was stood a little awkwardly, backpack hanging off of one shoulder and a pair of round framed glasses perched stop of his perfect nose. 

"Is this space free?" She nodded, too dumbfounded to say a word. 

He sat down, back on the chair next to him as he dug out a binder and set it on the table. His brows were furrowed in concentration, free hand producing a pen from his pocket that he clicked on. 

Glancing up, he would have caught her staring had she not suddenly gained superhuman powers, looking back down at her work. Suddenly the highlighter seemed awfully interesting. 

"Do you do statistics, Ten-ssi?" Internally cursing a little, she nodded. 

"You can just call me Ten, and yeah. Me and (y/n) do it even though we hate maths. Required courses are disgusting," At this he laughed, the sound as stunning as the rest of him. 

"I agree with that, I have to take sociology for a while and it has nothing to do with being a teacher," Tilting her head, the little interest she had in her work trickled away the more he spoke. 

"What kind of teacher?" 

"Nursery teacher," He elaborated and she blanked, "I like spending time with kids, they're so cute."

Burying the urge to reply with 'like you', she nodded, falling silent. 

His eyes flitted downwards, long lashes falling across his cheeks and lips pursed. Stray strands of hair fell in his line of vision, but he made no gesture towards moving them. 

Being around someone so cute was not good for her health, not at all. 

In that split second she made her choice, scrambling to throw her things in her bag and shoving her pens into her pockets. Dejun looked up at the sudden noise, about to ask her a question, when he realised that she was already scurrying away and was quite a considerable distance away.

By the time he had seen her pencil case still lying on the table, the cute silver chainmail glinting mockingly under the phosphorescent lights, she was long gone. 

* * *

"Hey Xuxi!" Waving to get the giant's attention, the tall boy grinned broadly and waved back, both arms in the air in an effort to make himself more noticeable (not that he really needed to.) "Xuxi!" She repeated, jogging until she was finally in front of him.

"Hi!" He greeted, running a quick hand through his messy brown hair, leaning over for a quick hug, "what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you had the handouts? I had to leave before I got a copy." 

Face scrunching up in thought, he gently held her wrist and tugged her lightly, motioning for her to move. "It's probably in the dorm, I was headed there anyway, wanna walk together?" 

"Sure," She was rather aggressive, especially when it came to doing things with Xuxi. 

He was easy to be around, demeanour likened to that of an overexcited puppy with a particular thirst for fun. Befriending him was like breathing, natural and easy to do because there really was nothing to do. He treated people the same regardless of if he had known them for 5 years or 5 seconds. 

However, while he acted like the stereotype of a dumb jock, he really was one of the smartest people she knew. Not everyone could speak 5 languages nor could they smash them all together into a sentence that somehow managed to make sense. 

"What's up with you? Anything going on in that beautiful head of yours?" 

Knocking on his head, he chuckled. "My beautiful head says no. Just been doing all the normal things."

Snorting, she jokingly shoved him with her shoulder. "Your version of normal and my version are very different."

Not offering any explanation, he only tapped his nose. "Been helping my roommate move in, he's pretty cool."

"You think everyone's cool."

"Because everyone **is** cool," Not bothering to argue further, she opted to listen to him talking about his day, wholeheartedly enjoying everything he was talking about and offering comments when appropriate. 

The walk halfway across the campus to his dorm seemed like it took hardly more than a minute - stood before the door without realising it. 

"The handout is uh," Xuxi pointed in a vague direction towards the pile of papers on the coffee table, "there somewhere."

"Helpful," She commented, stepping inside and looking around. Though she didn't come often, his place still managed to look the same. 

Clothes were strewn around the place, cushions falling off of the sofa and bin packed to the brim with crisp packets. It was so Xuxi that she had to laugh. "Gosh, do you want to borrow my hoover? The rug is suffocating."

The sound of his laughter was pleasant, his form covering over the coffee table as he skimmed over the sheets. "Nah, my roomie has one already. His grandma gave it to him."

"He brought a hoover?" Xuxi hummed in confirmation and she sat down on the sofa, adjusting the pillows. 

It was then, just as she looked over the sofa's arm, that she spotted a guitar case. Black and covered in stickers and mandarin characters, it was cute. "You play the guitar?"

"That's my roommate's again."

"Who is your roommate?"

Xuxi paused, blinking up at her almost in surprise. "You don't know? I swear Kun-hyung sent out a text. It's the new guy, Xiao Dejun."

Unbelievable. Of course it was the one guy she had been avoiding the entire week because she went googly eyed in his presence. 

Thank god he didn't notice her silence, too busy fist bumping the air with a loud whoop as he triumphantly held up two sheets of paper. "Found them!"

"Ah, you're a lifesaver!" Thanking him profusely, she was half tempted to kiss him as a thank you. "I owe you."

Kneeling up, his smile was timid as he scratched the back of his neck. "Can I cash that in now? I kind of need help with this material, I don't understand it."

"Sure, let me see it," Shuffling into the space beside him, he held out a paper pertaining to the class they shared. "What would you like me to explain?"

"All of it, the professor moves too quick for me," That was what she liked about him, his honesty and ability to admit when he needed help. The professor did have a way of being flowery with her language.

Around an hour passed, not that she minded all that much, where she spent her time re-explaining the material. Thankfully, he understood it all and made noises of appreciation. 

"I get it now! I finally know what a self fulfilling prophecy is!" Ruffling his hair, she stood up and stretched her limbs. Just as her mouth was about to open, the door opened and she was cut off.

The man of the hour walked in, headphones around his neck and expression stoic until it changed drastically upon spotting both her and Xuxi. 

"Hi!" He said enthusiastically, brilliant simper replacing the straight line of his lips.

Though her reply was cool, she was not. If you measured her core temperature now, it would have reached over 50°c. "Hey."

Dejun quickly rushed off, disappearing into his room while the urgency for her to leave increased. "I'll see you later, Xuxi."

"Yeah, you too."

Her hand barely reached the door handle before 'her' name was called, ringing loudly in the air. 

Damn it, if only she was quicker in making her getaway. She would make an absolutely shit spy. 

"Ten!" Holding up a familiar pencil chain mail case, he passed it to her with a satisfied huff, "you left this at the library last week."

"Oh," She was at a loss for words, especially since he was a little closer than what she was used to, "thank you. I should uh, be going now. I have to- have to wash my fish. Bye!"

The excuse was clearly bullshit yet she didn't allow him time to even blink, practically flying out of the dorm and down the corridors - leaving behind the bewildered man.

"Wash a- how do you wash a fish?" Dejun asked with a mixture of insurance and pure confusion in his voice, looking at Xuxi for some semblance of an answer.

Unluckily for him, Xuxi beat him to the punch. "With water, duh. I thought you were supposed to be smart."

He exhaled, flopping down onto the couch and letting his hand droop miserably from the edge. Dejun was no fool, he had noticed how she always seemed to avoid him. Hell he had even once caught her do a complete u-turn after spotting him on a corridor, arriving to class late despite it being in the he was loitering outside of.

It was a shame really, he liked her and wanted to know more about her. Her disappearing acts were making that an enormously difficult task however. 

"Do you know why Ten keeps running away from me?"

The taller male shrugged. "Ten? No idea bro, you should ask Kun-ge."

Fat load of help he was, Dejun thought, though dared not say out loud. Letting out another sigh, a single eye closed and he watched Xuxi walk into his room with weirdly big grin on his face. 

There really was something odd about everyone in this university. 

* * *

Ten: Pleaseeee

Ten: I will marry u if u get me a coffee

MC: That makes me want to do it even less

Ten: >:|

MC: Marry Jooheon instead

Ten: I would insult u but I want that coffee

MC: Joking bro

MC: I'll get it

MC: Normal shit yeah?

Ten: Yep ! Mwah :*

MC: You only use me for ur coffee

Ten: Never said I didn't

The shop near the university was small yet still a hub for the attending students. The coffee was good and it cost less than the Starbucks that you had to walk further to get to - all the things a young, broke person would love.

She pushed open the door, noticing that the 'for hired' sign had been removing and left a faint glue mark where it had been sitting for months. The employees in the shop mostly fluctuated because they were also the students with their own messy schedules, she hardly expected them to take it down. 

'I wonder who they hired,' She mused, walking inside and smelling the rich scent of coffee that wafted through the air, filing every corner and crevice. 

There weren't many people around right now as it was an hour before lunch - the true busy time. It was pleasing, just hearing the low buzz of machines and the occasional sound of liquid pouring. 

Currently, no one was at the till but as soon as she made her way there and employee rushed over. 

"How may I help you today?" 

That voice was frighteningly familiar. Tentatively, she looked at their face and almost had a stroke. At this point, she wasn't even surprised.

"Oh uh, hey Dejun," She said awkwardly, hand moving oddly in a movement that was supposed to resemble a friendly wave. "Could I have a medium Mocha latté please?"

"Sure," He looked down at the till and she noticed (with signature googly eyes) that he looked ridiculously good in the simple waiter style uniform. "That'll be ₩5,900."

Fishing out the notes and change from her pocket, their hands brushed for a moment and she jerked away like she'd been burnt. God, could she act like any more of a moron?

Figuring that as she was going to be stood here anyway waiting for the order, she may as well try to strike up some shitty small talk. "So," She started, grabbing his attention as he moved away to make the drink, "since when have you worked here?" 

Standing in front of the machine, the hot liquid filled up the paper cup, his expression one of concentration. It was a wonder why she was still here and not running yet. 

"I started last week, so far I'm only allowed make the basic drinks," He was easy going, his subtle sound of satisfaction unbearably cute as he stopped the flow of drink.

"Oh, have you tried the coffee?"

He shrugged, grabbing some cream and pouring it on top. "I haven't really tried it, Jungwoo-hyung burnt his tongue the other day and I've been put off."

"Yeah uh, Jungwoo is like that, I would call him a himbo but he's just silly," Feeling more and more flustered by the minute, she decided that she would bolt the moment there was an opening - either that or she would explode into a million pieces. 

Handing her the coffee, he turned around for a second to grab a napkin and when he had turned back around, she had disappeared. The only thing that told of her presence was the hardest hint of her perfume and the swinging door. 

"Again?" He said out loud, slumping against the counter, staring down dejectedly at the pen and napkin that sat useless on the counter. He really did think that it was his big chance too, to slip the tissue with his number on it to her. 

Oh well, he at least hoped she saw the heart he had made using the cream. 

(Spoiler: she didn't, Ten's loud comment of 'aw you love me' being the only indicator that anyone at all had seen it, much less the intended recipient.)

* * *

Cushions lay under her back, further softening the sofa under her as she laid with her eyes closer, music in her ears and a duvet pulled up over her head. To anyone else, she would have looked like a dead lump and it really wasn't far from the truth. 

The door, unbeknownst to her, opened and two people walked in, lips connected and hair messy with hands wondering to places too intimate to be seen by her. 

Siyeon and her girlfriend.

Vibrations from the door slamming shut made her grunt, the two girls stopping dead in their tracks as they heard the small noise in the supposedly dead flat. Eyes jerked from one area to the next, trying to locate the source until they finally landed on her lumpy, duvet covered body. 

Siyeon shook her head at her roommate, mildly amused but also annoyed at the cock block. Miming for her girlfriend to wait for a moment, she kneeled down in front of her face and poked at the blob.

"Oi, that's my eye," She grunted, hands rushing to her face to try and cover the already damaged organ. "Siyeon, you idiot, is that you? Why are you poking me? I'm busy."

Snorting loudly, Siyeon couldn't help but bark out a laugh. Did she seriously think sitting under a blanket with earphones blocking out the world equated being busy? Each to their own, she guessed. 

Jerking the covers away from her face, Siyeon frowned. "Girl, go do something. You're always moping."

"I'm a uni student. What's your point?"

"My point is go outside, talk to someone, get laid," Sitting up, the covers fell and pooled around her waist, looking at Siyeon with indecipherable emotions on her face. 

First her gaze landed on her roommate's almost pleading expression before progressing around the room and spotting Sua lingering in the passageway. 

"You're actually ridiculous. You could have just told me you wnated to have sex in peace. Just give me a minute and I'll go," Siyeon thanked her profusely as she headed into her room and grabbed her charger and blankets - leaving with a nod towards Sua and a thumbs up at Siyeon.

MC: Guess what 

MC: Got kicked out of my own place

MC: Can I drop in anywhere for awhile

Ten: No

MC: Good I don't wanna go to ur place

MC: Smells like shit and BO

Ten: That's just you

MC: Sorry I don't speak bimbo

Ten: .

Kun: You can come here

MC: I could marry you 

Kun: :)

Kun: There's some people over though

Kun: People you know

MC: Fair enough, open up your arms Kunkun

Within a couple of minutes, she stood outside of Kun's flat and was waiting to be let in, blanket tucked under her arm. The phone screen was bright on her eyes, the evening already well under way. 

The door opened, Kun appearing in all his natural glory. He wore nothing more than a plain black shirt and a pair of shorts, half of it tucked into the waistband. 

"Hi, Kun. Thank you for letting me come over," He shrugged, moving aside to let her in. 

"It's okay, make yourself at home," Planning to do exactly that, she walked into the living room. His living room was plain yet cute decorations of things he liked strewn around on the shelves and photos of his family and friends covering the walls. 

Then her eyes landed on the other occupants in the room and she turned straight around on her heels, almost performing a perfect spin while doing so. 

Hand reaching out for the handle, Kun stared at her and shut the door in her face. "What's wrong?" 

"I need to use the bathroom," She spun another crappy excuse, not wanting to go back into the living room. She would rather go and sleep overnight on the floor of Yuchan's dorm, at least she didn't have to interact with anyone there except dust bunnies. 

"What? I have a bathroom here."

"I only use specific bathrooms," She countered, Kun's expression indicating that she should shut up. "You don't have four ply toilet paper."

"…Are you okay? Why would anyone have four ply toilet paper? Does that even exist?" 

"Like I said, Kun. I use specific bathrooms," He scoffed, lightly pushing her towards the living room. "Noooo, stop it!" Whining and whinging, Kun stopped shoving her. 

Suddenly, he gasped, the sound light and air before he smirked knowingly, tugging her away from the living room entrance. "Is it Dejun? No…. You're avoiding him!" 

"You sound like a housewife fishing for gossip," Plucking his hand off of her shoulder, she tutted - still highly aware that there was only a thing wall between them both. "Grandpa."

"You're changing the topic, it is him, isn't it?"

Crossing her arms, she shook her head adamantly. The last thing she wanted, or needed, was for him to play matchmaker.

"Liar," Kun said. 

"Nosy old man," She replied. 

Instead of saying something else that would further prolong their conversation, he, with all his strength, pushed her as hard as he could into the living room. Stumbling, she only just caught herself and prevented face planting into the carpet. 

"Uh, hey guys," Both Dejun and Sicheng struggled to hold back their laughter, "good to see you."

"Nice of you to drop in," Sicheng commented, raising a perfect brow as the blanket trailed after her, her body launching onto the sofa and landing directly behind him. 

"You're so funny. China's prince is such a riot," She sassed, reaching around him to poke his cheek as they rounded into a smile. "Don't mind me, I'm just here because my roommate wanted some privacy."

Dejun watched as she spread the blanket over her legs, head resting on the arm of the sofa and left arm reaching over to pet Sicheng's hair unconsciously. He secretly wished that was him but the thought was never verbalised 

"Ten was the guest you were talking about?" Both Kun and Sicheng laughed, sniggering like little kids.

"_Yeah. Why, do you not like her?_"

Two intense gazes pierced into his being and he could feel heat creeping up onto his cheeks, colouring them in a faint pink flush. "_No, it's just - can she understand us?_"

"_No,_" Sicheng placed his hand over hers, drawing her attention as she looked at him with wide and curious eyes, "do you understand us?"

"I understand russian better than I understand you guys," Dejun sunk back into his spot, Sicheng's point fully proven. Her hand sunk back into Sicheng's head of pink hair, playing with each strand while she scrolled on her phone. 

He wondered what it would be like to sit beside her, his head on her shoulder as they watched random videos toget-. No, what was he even thinking? She barely spoke to him before she ran away, why on earth would she even entertain the idea of going out with him? 

Pouting to himself, the conversation flowing easily between his two hyung's, he snuck a glance towards her again. Every time he tried to interact with her it always ended up flopping and he was tempted to give up; no use in pursuing something that wasn't meant to be. 

Kun, being the everything diligent man he was, noticed Dejun's sudden lack of reactivity. "_Is something wrong?_"

Dejun knew that if anyone aside from her was going to have any answers, it would be Kun, he threw all caution to the wind. "_Do you know why she doesn't like me?_"

"_Huh? What do you mean?_"

"_Every time we have a conversation, it always ends after a few sentences because she's left the room running. Does she not like me?_" 

Sicheng, holding in cackles, shook his head. _"Ten likes you plenty. She's just shy. Don't stress about it."_

Though a little bit of scepticism remained, Dejun trusted his judgement. After all, Sicheng knew her for longer than he did. Kun nodded, backing up this statement. 

However, while he wasn't looking, both of them exchanged a glance. 

"_Dejun, why don't you play a song and I'll sing?_" 

Almost like a spell had been cast, he jumped up from his space on the floor and raced over to his guitar, pulling it back with him and resting it on his lap. Warm up strums echoed throughout the room before the actual song began. 

Her phone was placed on her chest, vision tunneling until it was only him. Every flick of his fingers was precise, the song pouring from the chords as beautiful as himself, Kun's singing only adding to the building feeling of content that welled up in her chest. 

Dejun was handsome, he was kind, he liked kids, he got along with everyone _and_ he could play the guitar? What couldn't he do? 

The answer to that question was nothing, there was nothing he couldn't do.

She stared at him, enraptured and in awe. He looked completely in his element, like nothing and no one could hurt him at all. 

Sicheng, noticing her entranced state, spoke up. "_You sing this time._"

He agreed without hesitation, mouth opening and letting forth the voice of the heavens. Had she not seen him sing for herself, she would have thought there was a recording of another singer playing. He was stable, eyes closed as he continued to smoothly play the guitar.

Without a doubt in her mind, she knew that he was completely out of her league.

The song ended and Kun and Sicheng excused themselves to the kitchen, running away so quick there was a dust outline where their bodies had been moments ago. 

An awkward silence began to fall and she squirmed. "You sing really well, you're so talented. Your parents must be proud," Startled at the compliment, he bowed his head gratefully. 

"Thank you." 

The silence fell again, her nerves getting the better of her. Sitting up, she exhaled. "Hey uh, Djeun-" he tilted his head, mimicking the time she had seen him in the library and, to put it simply, she completely malfunctioned. "Never mind, I need to use the bathroom."

Bolting upright and running down the corridor, he could only stare after her and shake his head at the repeating scene. 

He wasn't the only one shaking his head either. 

"She's an idiot," Sicheng muttered, the door to the toilet slamming shut. 

Kun grimaced. "For once, I agree."

* * *

The groan she let out was animalistic in both nature and intent, the sound low and dripping with exhaustion. "I feel like a fool," her words were muffled by her arms, Ten patting her back in consolation.

"Why do you keep running from him them? Isn't it easier to talk to him then rushing off with your tail between your legs?" Despite the fact Ten could be the devil's incarnate sometimes, there was no denying that he cared about his friends, hence his concern towards her slumped figure.

Shrugging as best she could without lifting her head, she propped her chin up onto her arms. "Because, my brain turns to mush around him. I want to grab him by his collar and ask him why he's like… That."

"Romantic," He snarked, earning a slap to his thigh. "You better get your actions together anyway, distaster one and disaster two are headed this way."

Sitting up and narrowing her eyes, she spotted the 'disaster twins', as coined by Ten, Jooheon and Changkyun.

They were both walking towards the area they were sat on, Ten slinking down to sit properly on the seat instead of on top of the bench. 

"Hey!" Jooheon greeted them though his eyes remained on Ten the entire time, dimples making the slightest appearance as he repeated in a quieter voice, "hi Ten."

"Hi," Ten offered, scooting down and allowing Jooheon to sit down. Changkyun made himself comfortable next to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, you?" Asked Jooheon, once again his gaze not leaving Ten's. Really, it was almost sickening to see.

Both she and Changkyun glanced at each other with a mutual look of understanding, the same thought in their heads as they bared witness to the ex couple; they're still head over heels. 

The reason for their breakup was understandable, being too busy for each other, but it was silly once you realised just how much they still liked each other. Neither had dated since their breakup months ago and she was going to lose her mind if she had to hear Ten complain about being single any more. 

Even now, with two other people sat with them, they barely paid attention to anyone but each other. 

"Nothing either," Came the generic response.

Unable to stand their antics, she coughed and drew their attention. "You can stare at each other later," Changkyun followed her lead, masterfully hiding his amusement. 

"Yeah, we're here to ask if you want to come to our party? It's at Hyung's house tonight at 9."

Ten blinked, frowning a little. "I don't know if I can make it."

"Please?" Jooheon begged, unconsciously reaching for the younger man's hand, thumb stroking his knuckles from muscle memory. "You're the life of the party."

Under any other circumstance, Ten was not a weak willed man. However, with Jooheon's aegyo nailing him straight in the chest and the tiny voice in his head telling him that it was worth it, he relented, nodding. "Okay," he said simply. 

She turned to Changkyun, mouthing a 'whipped' to which he nodded, knowing that fact all too well. 

"So you'll both go?" Changkyun asked in hopes of some clarification.

Hell, she had nothing to do anyway. "Sure, why not?" 

She later realised that perhaps she should have said no. 

* * *

When Jooheon threw a party, you knew for a fact that it would be one to remember. Whether it be the drunken acts of others that stuck in your mind or your own stupidity - there was always something to reminisce about. 

The scent of alcohol was strong whatever dangerous concoction that Changkyun had cooked up certain was pungent. Despite her not having drank a single drop, it still managed to sting the back of her throat. 

Wandering around by herself, she had lost sight of Ten a long time ago, last seeing him disappear into a room with the host himself. Rounding the corner to get into the back garden, a text suddenly made her phone buzz rapidly in her pocket. 

Winwin: Hey

Winwin: You carry paracetamol don't you? 

Winwin: Could I have some?

Winwin: I have a headache

MC: Sure

MC: Where are you?

Winwin: Third bedroom on the left of the bathroom

MC: I'm on my way your majesty

Winwin: :)

To not bring any form of painkiller to a party where alcohol was present was one of the stupidest things someone could do. She was too paranoid and cowardly to go without it, hence Sicheng's natural instinct being to ask her first. 

Quickly speeding up the stairs and avoiding the couples blocking the way, she knocked on the door and entered a few seconds later, the door opened behind her.

The bedroom looked neat, the bed made and the items in the room were lined up and recently dusted. There seemed to be no signs of another person. 

"Sicheng?" She called out, looking around and trying to find him to no luck. "Sich-"

The door slammed shut, the lock shifting and trapping her as she banged on the wood. "Oi! What the fuck?! Open the door!"

The loud noises attracted the attention of the other person in the room: or rather the ensuite connected to it. Bathroom door opening, a head of brown hair popped out to see a figure furiously hitting the door. 

"Son of a bitch, what the hell is he doing?" Grunting, she moved away from the door and was just about to reach out for her porn when she heard someone talk.

"…Ten?" 

Could she not catch a break?

"Oh, hey Dejun."

Her phone lit up with another text.

Winwin: Thank me later

MC: .

"What happened?" Mocha hues travelled to the locked door, nervous wiping his hands on his jeans. Was this the reason why Kun had asked him to get him some painkillers? 

Defeated, she began to pace around the room and sighed loudly. "Someone locked us in. I have a sneaking suspicion it was Sicheng."

That honestly didn't sound too far fetched either, considering the knowing looks both Kun and Sicheng had sent each other on the way over. He had been kind enough not to comment, though he was heavily regretting it now.

Of course it wasn't ideal, to be stuck in a room that could only be unlocked from the outside, so he sat down on the cushiony bed, almost sinking into the mattress.

Neither of them spoke, his eyes going back and forth as he watched her walk in circles with a look of anger on her face as she furiously texted. 

Maybe it was silly to say and even sillier to feel, but he was a little hurt. Was really so terrible to be stuck in the same room as him?

Minutes ticked by painfully slowly, fingers digging into the covers and the corners of his lips twitching until he couldn't bite back his thoughts any longer. 

"Is it really that bad?" Voice breaking through the silence, he internally winced as she flinched a little. 

"Sorry?"

"To be in the same room as me, is it really that bad? I know you don't like me but you could try to make it a little less obvious."

The silence that followed was even more deafening, her expression changing a few times before settling on a mix between sadness and realisation. 

"Oh Dejun," She breathed, tucking her phone into her pocket and making her way next to him. "Is that really what you think?"

She confused him, what was the use in acting like she didn't know what she was doing? 

"Yeah, you made it pretty clear," He wished he didn't sound as hurt as he did. Dejun never expected to be welcomed like an old friend, then again he hadn't expected to be avoided like the plague either. 

Laughter soft and a little disbelieving, she shook her head and tapped her fingers on her thigh. He swore he heard her mutter a curse. 

"I'm an idiot, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to make you feel like that, Dejun, I promise."

"What did you mean to do then?" He was putting her on the spot and he felt a little bad, nonetheless his thirst for answers overpowered this guilt. 

"I-" She inhaled, chewing her lip and slowly raising her eyes to meet his. He could have spent eternity counting every galaxy in them. "I was just being stupid. I was avoiding you because you make me really nervous."

He blinked. "Nervous?"

"Nervous," She confirmed, "You're so brilliant. You're so beautiful and you have so much talent and an amazing personality. I just become anxious around you because I really like you and you're so far out of my league I can't even see you."

Stunned, he only managed to stammer out a 'really?'

She nodded, vulnerability written all over her features. It was his choice whether or not he let her down nicely. 

"Yeah," His fingers reached out, gently placing themselves on her cheek and smiling, his own aching from the stretch. "I do."

Dejun swallowed, voice returning to him. "Because I like you too, a whole lot actually. I really like you, Ten."

Such a perfect moment had been ruined, her bashful expression morphing into one of ludicrousy. Pulling away, she fell into a fit of eye watering laughter, doubling over and barely catching her breath. "Oh my god. Babe, my name isn't Ten."

"… It isn't?" That was news to him.

"No, my name is (y/n). Ten is the one who started the joke," Feeling silly, he mumbled an 'oh.' 

How didn't he notice?

Feeling his cheeks flush from embarrassment, she giggled - the noise breathy and full of adoration. "Now I'm the idiot."

"Don't, we're both very good at lying. Plus we got everyone in on it, I don't blame you," Smiling, he gently placed his hand on hers. "Anyway, since we've established that we like each other, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Pretending to be in thought just to tease her, he looked upwards and hummed. Her doe eyes were adorable, only encouraging his next action as he leant over, cupping her face between his hands and placing a feather like kiss on her cheek. 

"Of course I would."


End file.
